Oriental Outfits Quest/Spoiler
Outfit The Oriental Outfits can be selected by any Premium Account player. Only the addons are included in this quest. Scimitar (male)/Jewelled Belt (female) Required Equipment * Mermaid Comb Method * Males talk to Habdel in Darashia and ask him about his "outfit". He will tell you that he can make one for you, but only if you do him a favor and get a mermaid comb for him to give to Ishina. * Females talk to Ishina in Darashia and ask her about her "outfit". She will tell you that she can make a belt for you, but you must first bring her a mermaid comb. * Travel to Meriana (need to complete the Eleonore Quest to go there) and talk to the mermaid Marina. * Ask her about a comb. She will tell you that she does not have an extra comb, and that she lost hers while diving near Calassa. * Now go to Liberty Bay, and talk to Captain Max in the boat east of the main boat. Say "Calassa" (you must be a Relic Hunter of the Explorer's Society to go there) and be sure your team is good enough. Don't forget to bring with you 5000 gold pieces in case you didn't rent the Helmet of the Deep yet. * Go into the water and go east. Beware the Massive Water Elementals and all kind of Quaras, including Thul. * Go up the stair and kill all the Quaras there. A sorcerer/druid to shoot an Ultimate Spell (like Rage of the Skies, or Wrath of Nature) would be a good choice. The comb is behind a "sealed" door (you can't enter if you didn't talk to Habdel or already have the addon) right south of the room. image:Mermaid Comb Quest 2.jpg * Now you must leave and take the Mermaid Comb back to Habdel. Transcripts player: Hi Habdel: Welcome ! See the fine weapons I sell. player: Outfit Habdel: My scimitar? Yes, that is a true masterpiece. Of course I could make one for you, but I have a small request. Would you fulfil a task for me? player: Yes Habdel: Listen, um... I know that Ishina has been wanting a comb for a long time... not just any comb, but a mermaid's comb. She said it prevents split ends... or something. ... Habdel: Do you think you could get one for me so I can give it to her? I really would appreciate it. player: Yes Habdel: Brilliant! I will wait for you to return with a mermaid's comb then. player:Hi Marina: Oh, hello. A visitor, how nice! player:Comb Marina: Sorry, I don't have a spare comb. I lost my favourite one when diving around in Calassa. player:Bye player:Hi Habdel: Welcome player! See the fine weapons I sell. player:Comb Habdel: Have you brought a mermaid's comb for Ishina? player:Yes Habdel: Yeah! That's it! I can't wait to give it to her! Oh - but first, I'll fulfil my promise: Here is your scimitar! Thanks again! Turban (male) Required Equipment * 100 Pieces of Ape Fur * 100 Fish Fins * 2 Enchanted Chicken Wings * 100 Blue Piece of Cloth Method * All of the items listed above can be collected before you begin the quest. To save time, you are advised to collect the items before you talk to the npc. ** Collect Ape Fur from Apes ** Collect Fish Fins from Quara and Quara Scouts ** Obtain Enchanted Chicken Wings by trading Boots of Haste to the Magic shopkeeper Djinns in the Djinn Towers ** Collect Blue Pieces of Cloth from Blue Djinns and Marids OR trade Mystic Turbans to Irmana for blue cloth. * Talk to Razan in Darashia and ask him about his "outfit". He will tell you that only oriental weaponmasters may wear the turban, and that you must prove yourself. * Once you have given him the items, you will be allowed to wear the turban addon. Transcripts player: Hi Razan: Greetings . What leads you to me? player: Outfit Razan: My turban? Eh no, you can't have it. Only oriental weaponmasters may wear it after having completed a difficult task. player: Task Razan: You mean, you would like to prove that you deserve to wear such a turban? player: Yes Razan: Alright, then listen to the following requirements. We are currently in dire need of ape fur since the Caliph has requested a newbathroom carpet. ... Razan: Thus, please bring me 100 pieces of ape fur. Secondly, it came to our ears that the explorer society has discovered a new undersea race of fishmen. ... Razan: Their fins are said to allow humans to walk on water! Please bring us 100 of these fish fin. ... Razan: Third, if the plan of walking on water should fail, we need enchanted chicken wings to prevent the testers from drowning. Please bring me two. ... Razan: Last but not least, just drop by with 100 pieces of blue cloth and I will happily show you how to make a turban. ... Razan: Did you understand everything I told you and are willing to handle this task? player: Yes Razan: Excellent! Come back to me once you have collected 100 pieces of ape fur. player: Bye Razan: Daraman's blessings. player: ape fur Razan: Have you really managed to fulfil the task and brought me 100 pieces of ape fur? player: yes Razan: Ahhh, this softness! I'm impressed, player. You're on the best way to earn that turban. Now, please retrieve 100 fish fins. player: fish fins Razan: Were you able to discover the undersea race and retrieved 100 fish fins? player: yes Razan: I never thought you'd make it, player. Now we only need two enchanted chicken wings to start our waterwalking test! player: enchanted chicken wings Razan: Were you able to get hold of two enchanted chicken wings? player: yes Razan: Great, thank you very much. Just bring me 100 pieces of blue cloth now and I will happily show you how to make a turban. player: blue cloth Razan: Ah, have you brought the 100 pieces of blue cloth? player: yes Razan: Ah! Congratulations - even if you are not a true weaponmaster, you surely deserve to wear this turban. Here, I'll tie it for you. player: bye Razan: Daraman's blessings. Veil (female) Required Equipment * 100 Pieces of Ape Fur * 100 Fish Fins * 2 Enchanted Chicken Wings * 100 Blue Piece of Cloth Method * Talk to Miraia , she sells drinks in south of Darashia and ask her about outfit Transcripts player : hi Miraia: Daraman's blessings, . Welcome to the Enlightened Oasis. player : outfit Miraia: Hehe, would you like to wear a pretty veil like I do? Well... I could help you, but you would have to complete a task first. player: task Miraia: You mean, you would like to prove that you deserve to wear such a veil? player: yes Miraia: Alright, then listen to the following requirements. We are currently in dire need of ape fur since the Caliph has requested a new bathroom carpet. ... Miraia: Thus, please bring me 100 pieces of ape fur. Secondly, it came to our ears that the explorer society has discovered a new undersea race of fishmen. ... Miraia: Their fins are said to allow humans to walk on water! Please bring us 100 of these fish fin. ... Miraia: Third, if the plan of walking on water should fail, we need enchanted chicken wings to prevent the testers from drowning. Please bring me two. ... Miraia: Last but not least, just drop by with 100 pieces of blue cloth and I will happily show you how to create this veil. ... Miraia: Did you understand everything I told you and are willing to handle this task? player: yes Miraia: Excellent! Come back to me once you have collected 100 pieces of ape fur. Miraia: Daraman's blessings. Come back soon.